herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ender Wiggin
Andrew "Ender" Wiggin is the main protagonist of the Endervarse, first appearing in the novel Ender's Game and the 2013 film based off of it. He is a child prodigy chosen to be trained as a leader in a war against a hostile species threatening to eradicate the human race. Biography Early life As a child, Andrew Wiggin was the third and last child in his family. His parents were contracted by the International Fleet (IF) to conceive and raise him, due to his older brother, Peter Wiggin, and sister, Valentine Wiggin, being unsuitable to go into Battle School for various reasons. Until the age of six, he had a monitor, a small device that was located in the back of his neck, that let the IF monitor him and the situations around him. After the monitor was removed, Stilson, a bully at his school attacked him with his gang. Andrew was able to goad Stilson into a one-on-one fight, where he proceeded to incapacitate, and learned later in the story, to kill Stilson. After Andrew went home, the IF arrived at Andrew's house, and took him away to battle school leaving his family behind. Battle School At the age of six, Ender was transferred to Battle School, which was overseen by Colonel Graff at the time. He was separated from the others in his launch group when Graff told them that Ender was better than all of them. After finally befriending a few others in his launch group, Graff had him reassigned to an army after only a few weeks in Battle School to Salamander Army, which was under the command of Bonzo Madrid. He was once again separated from his peers, this time because of his age and not only his size. After only a few battles, Bonzo traded Ender to Rat Army, where he revolutionized the game. Within a few years he was given command over the new Dragon Army, and after two weeks in command, there was a battle every day. One of his final battles in the game room was with Salamander, which was still commanded by Bonzo. He completely defeated Salamander, and after the match Ender became angry at the staff of the Battle School for choosing Dragon Army to fight Salamander Army. Bonzo thought this display of disrespect was directed at him, and a few days later attacked Ender in the showers when he was alone in the bathroom. Ender won the battle and killed Bonzo, though it was unknown to him until after the end of the war. His next battle would be his last one at Battle School, and he was transferred directly to Command School after he abandoned the game. Ender was able to Earth before being reassigned to Command School, and his sister Valentine convinced him to go on to beat the Formics. He was on leave for three months before having to leave to enter Command School. Command School Following his leave period, Ender was transported to Command School; shortly after his arrival, his immediate superior became Mazer Rackham, the legendary hero of the Second Invasion. He was eventually joined by several Battle School graduates he was familiar with, who served under him in a series of simulated battles. After they were accustomed to the command system, they were informed that they would now be fighting against experienced I.F. pilots and officers, with none other that Mazer Rackham commanding them. Demonstrating his impressive command skill, Ender led his Jeeshmates to victory after victory in a series of increasingly difficult battles. Midway through the campaign, however, both he and his subordinate commanders began showing signs of stress, as well as both physical and mental exhaustion. Ender suffered several disturbing dreams, and the pain of three commanders breaking while under his command. Finally, Ender was informed that his final test was before him; however, when he took command and examined the forces at hand, he all but despaired - under his authority, a small, outdated group of warships and fighters opposing a massive, nigh innumerable Bugger fleet. Realizing a desperate - and utterly unforgivable - action was possible, Ender ordered his forces into a cylindrical formation, and directly assaulted the enemy force, blasting past the ships themselves and launching the M.D. Device at the planet. As a suicidal maneuver against impossible odds, Ender's attack was brilliantly successful; the planet, and the surrounding ships were annihilated. Despite his awesome victory, however, Ender suffered a horrific revelation. The full weight of this new understanding ultimately proved too much initially for Ender to handle; he became almost cationic for a short time. Ender was sent to govern one of the planets first captured from the Formics. Category:The Chosen One Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Big Good